The present invention relates to a method of providing a call return service wherein a first party, at a first customer premises equipment device, requests a service session with a first party service provider and enters an address for a second party, and the second party is temporarily unavailable, for example, when the first party receives a busy signal or there is no answer by the second party.
When a first party places a call to a second party, sometimes the second party is temporarily unavailable. For example, the first caller may receive a busy signal, or the call rings the second party but is not answered, or the second party simply does not desire to receive a call at the present time. In existing telephony systems, when the second party returns the call, the second party initiates a new call and is billed for that call. As such, returning telephony calls may be disadvantageous to the second party because the second party receives the bill for a call that is made in response to a call received from the first party. For example, at the end of the day, the second party may return home and have a number of different messages on an answering machine. The second party then may choose to return those calls, and is billed for the return calls. The existing way for returning a telephony call is also disadvantageous to an interexchange carrier. For example, when the first party makes the original call, the first party uses its interexchange service. Because the call is not completed, possibly due to a busy signal or ring with no answer, the first party""s interexchange service typically is not able to receive revenue for the call. When the second party returns the telephone call to the first party, the second party typically uses the second party""s interexchange service of choice, and that interexchange service receives the revenue for the return call.
In summary, although existing telephony systems and services are commercially successful, the existing techniques for returning a telephony call have two primary disadvantages. First, the second party that is making the return call is billed for that call, even though the original call, if completed, would have been billed to the first party. Second, the second party""s interexchange service receives the revenue for the return call, even though if the first telephone call was completed, the first party""s interexchange service would have received the revenue for the call.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a method of providing a call return service that overcomes the disadvantages in existing techniques for returning telephony calls.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method of providing a call return service that allows the bill for the return call to be directed to the original calling party and allows the original interexchange service to receive the revenue from the return call.
In carrying out the above object, a method of providing a call return service wherein a first party, at a first customer premises equipment device, requests a service session with a first party service provider and enters an address for a second party, is provided. The service session signals a second customer premises equipment device at the second party, and a request is made on behalf of one of the first and second parties to provide a directed call return service. The method further comprises submitting, to the first party service provider, an authorization from the first party that the second party may direct a return call through the first party service provider while allowing the first party service provider to direct any charges for the return call to the first party.
In one embodiment, the request to provide the directed call return service is made on behalf of the first party, when the first party enters a predetermined code to the service session using the first customer premises equipment device. In another embodiment, the request to provide the directed call return service is made on behalf of the second party by the second customer premises equipment device.
Preferably, the method further comprises submitting, to the first party service provider, a time limit from the first party that limits when the second party may direct the return call with any charges for the return call being directed to the first party.
In a preferred embodiment, the method further comprises disconnecting the first party, and creating a call detail record for the service session. Further, a call back signal is submitted to the second calling party, and includes an address for the first party. The call back signal preferably is submitted to the second party customer premises equipment device. More preferably, the call back signal further includes a casual dialing code for the first party service provider. The casual dialing code allows the second party to select the first party service provider when making the return call to allow the first party service provider to receive the call revenue. That is, in preferred embodiments of the present invention, the first calling party service provider receives the call revenue for the return call, and the return call is billed to the first party. More preferably, the method further comprises ending the initial service session, and upon request by the second party, requesting a call back service session with the first party service provider and entering the address for the first party so as to direct the return call through the first party service provider, and direct any charges for the first call to the first party. A call detail record is created for the call back service session and is charged to the first party.
Further, in carrying out the present invention, a method of providing a call return service wherein a first party, at a first customer premises equipment device, requests a service session with a first party service provider and enters an address for a second party, is provided. The service session signals a second customer premises equipment device at the second party, and a request is made on behalf of one of the first and second parties to provide a directed call return service. The method further comprises submitting, to the first party service provider, an authorization from the first party that the second party may direct a return call through the first party service provider while allowing the first party service provider to direct any charges for the return call to the first party. The method further comprises submitting, to the second calling party, a call back signal including an address for the first party, and including a casual dialing code for the first party service provider.
In one embodiment, the request to provide the directed call return service is made on behalf of the first party when the first party enters a predetermined code to the service session using the first customer premises equipment device. In another embodiment, the request to provide the directed call return service is made on behalf of the second party by the second customer premises equipment device.
Still further, in carrying out the present invention, an intelligent customer premises equipment device is provided. That is, in preferred embodiments, the second party has an intelligent customer premises equipment device for implementing the present invention. Of course, in the alternative, embodiments of the present invention comprehend implementing the directed call return service at the second calling party local switch and the second calling party would need to access information at the local switch to determine whether any directed return calls have been requested. The intelligent customer premises equipment device is for use in a method of providing a call return service wherein a first party, at a different customer premises equipment device (not necessarily an intelligent customer premises equipment device), request a service session with a first party service provider and enters an address for a second party. The service session signals the intelligent customer premises equipment device at the second party, and a request is made on behalf of one of the first and second parties to provide a directed call return service. The method further includes submitting, to the first party service provider, an authorization from the first party that the second party may direct a return call through the first party service provider while allowing the first party service provider to direct any charges for the return call to the first party. The intelligent customer premises equipment device is programmed such that when a call back signal, including an address for the first party and including a dialing code for the first party service provider is submitted to the intelligent customer premises equipment device, the intelligent device indicates to the second party that a directed call back is waiting. The directed return call is made, for example, by pressing a button on the intelligent customer premises equipment device.
The advantages associated with embodiments of the present invention are numerous. For example, embodiments of the present invention provide a directed call return service that is an interexchange service in which a previous, but unsuccessful call attempt by a first party triggers a return call by the called party, and the return call is billed to the original (first) calling party. Further, in preferred embodiments of the present invention, the same interexchange service is used for the return call as was used for the original call. Preferred embodiments of the directed call return service have two primary advantages. First, the service enables a return call from an unsuccessful attempt (for example, busy or ring no answer) to be placed and billed to the original party that wished to call the unsuccessful destination. For example, if a long distance call is placed to a called party and the called party does not answer, the caller can have the other party call back under reverse charges (the original party gets the bill, not the party returning the call). Secondly, the directed call return service of embodiments of the present invention is useful, in preferred embodiments, to the originating party""s interexchange carrier, as the call back uses that interexchange carrier""s network and services and not those of the original called party. This latter benefit enables the interexchange carrier representing the original calling party to receive the revenue for the return call. Existing systems do not allow either of these possibilities.
The above object and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.